Operant Conditioning
by Stark-Popped
Summary: Tony Stark is a stubborn brat who needs disciplining. Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe a few years after the events of Iron Man 3.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that the Captain and the inventor would argue, but when they did, it was bad. Every argument convinced the other Avengers that the two year plus relationship would come to a bitter termination but they would always be disproved a few weeks later or even the morning after. Their relationship was apparently strong enough to cope and they concluded that those who argued more in a relationship cared about one another more. Well, Natasha and Clint could certainly vouch for that anyway.

Steve and Tony's arguments would always be loud and often theatrical affairs, mainly because of Tony's sarcasm, imitations and insensitive remarks. One argument got so bad that Thor and Natasha had to physically separate the two, had Thor not hoisted a very hot-tempered genius onto his shoulder to carry him away, things could have escalated very quickly. Natasha stayed to talk Steve down, calm his frustration before things got too bad. That one didn't end well, Tony and Steve gave each other the silent treatment for almost a month before Bruce had to intervene and get these two morons to sort their issues out.

Unfortunately there were no Avengers to dissipate the argument or intervene this time, they all had their own matters to attend to so Steve and Tony were the only two left in the Avengers Tower.

Their arguments always ended in one of two ways. The first was the preferred one, for both parties involved. Steve and Tony would take their anger out on each other behind closed doors. They would usually engage in one or two rounds of intense love-making, only to emerge the next morning with all words forgiven, all anger forgotten and only the potent love between them apparent. Nobody knew exactly what went on behind those doors but it was certainly the quickest and most effective way to solve any argument between the two.

However, regrettably, there was another way their arguments could end. Tony would go to his workshop, Steve would go to his apartment in Brooklyn and they wouldn't speak to each other or see each other for days or weeks if they could manage it. Steve would sketch and train more often and more vigorously than usual, taking his anger at Tony out on the punching bags, yet he would still sketch for his lover, still miss him, still care for him. It was evident by just flicking through his sketch book alone, the pieces sketched around the time of an argument would still show the features of the billionaire immortalised into the sketch paper, with such attention to detail, but with harsher lines, sharper angles and more pressure pressed into the page by the pencil, causing the drawing to almost imprint onto the next page. Steve managed to get by, evaporating his anger into his art, into the punches he landed into the punching bags or in words whenever he ranted to a sympathetic Natasha. Steve was able to deal with the arguments.

Tony wasn't.

Tony would always end up in a more catastrophic state than Steve. He would stay in his workshop for days at a time, not even emerging for food or drink unless he was forced to. With only the AI for company, Jarvis would listen to Tony's frustrated sighs, defeated cries and exasperated words. He would try and take care of his creator the best he could, advising him to eat or sleep when he could see the man getting more and more exhausted. But Tony would never listen, working and working on new projects, old projects and drinking progressively more alcohol each day to try and numb the pain he was feeling. Jarvis once tried to lock down the bar where the alcohol was stored but was overcome by a seething Tony almost destroying the entire workshop with one of his Iron Man repulsors. However, he would still work on the Captain's uniform, constantly making improvements to it, making it more suitable against different threats that could possibly hurt him. He would still work for his lover, still miss him, still care for him. It was only after Jarvis called a concerned Pepper to rush to the Avengers Tower when Tony fell unconscious and dangerously hypoglycaemic that both Steve and Tony had a wake-up call to never let it get to that stage again.

It was all going well, until their last mission. A risky and highly dangerous mission that involved infiltration, going undercover, and playing 'the long con.' Steve had planned and calculated a myriad of possible strategies and outcomes but Tony had other ideas.

'No, no, Tony, I've had enough of this!' Steve shouted at Tony in the deserted tower. You honestly thought it was a good idea to just go bombarding in like some careless fool?! How many times have I- have we ALL told you we need a plan for missions like this! You almost got us all killed, just like you almost got Pepper killed!'

Steve knew he would hit a nerve even before the words left his mouth but he couldn't stop himself. The anger in him was rising to almost uncontrollable levels and, to be honest, somebody had to tell Tony, maybe this was the only way to get him to listen.

Everything went unnervingly quiet. Tony's eyes appeared to glaze over and for the first time since the start of the argument, Tony broke his gaze from Steve's eyes, a look of distraught guilt and defeat briefly decorated Tony's features before he did something even Steve didn't plan for.

Tony's hand gripped his Stark Industries mug hard, nearly spilling the lukewarm dregs of coffee still left in there, but that didn't really matter because the next thing Steve knew a Stark Industries mug with lukewarm coffee in it struck against his forehead just above his left eye, punctuated with the loud anguished cry of 'FUCK YOU, ROGERS!'

The sound of the mug smashing into pieces was the only thing accompanying Tony's gasping breaths as he supported himself against the wall trying to stave off another of those crippling panic attacks. Steve watched the fragments of the mug skitter across the floor as he tried to calm himself down, worried more about the state of Tony than the bruise developing on his forehead. Tony had never got physical in an argument; neither had he called him 'Rogers' since their first argument on the helicarrier. The one both would rather forget. Steve knew he'd gone too far and immediately regretted it. He cautiously approached Tony, stepping over the jagged edges of the smashed mug.

'Tony, I-'

'No, just fuck off!'

Tony pushed himself off the wall and shoved the blond man hard away from him, 'you know something? They should've kept you on ice. You don't fucking BELONG here, Rogers, you're just a kid who got lucky and now the little lab rat thinks he's the best fucking thing to happen to this world?! You're always right, aren't you, Rogers?! Oh no, the beloved CAPTAIN America can never be wrong about anything now can he?! Well, maybe...maybe you were wrong about something.' Tony's voice changed, suddenly switched from anger to sadness, and it had certainly dropped a few decibels too.

'Maybe you were wrong about us.'

Steve's initial temper that had re-ignited at Tony's remarks immediately extinguished as his heart dropped. He can't be serious? Can he? Steve was certain it was the anger talking; Tony sure said some stupid things he didn't mean in arguments all the time. He met the smaller man's eyes and despite feeling like he was being ripped apart inside, he still kept as much of a neutral expression on his face as he could.

'You won't have to tell me what to do anymore, you won't have to worry about me or care about me anymore. I'm done'

Tony began to turn away, most likely to head off towards his workshop and work himself into another of his drunken insomnia induced trances. But Steve wasn't going to let this happen again, he wasn't going to see his lover destroy himself. He would always care and worry about the people he loved, most of all Tony Stark.

'No you're not.'

'What?'

Tony turned at the sound of Steve's low voice, it had the commanding tones reserved only for the battle field and he knew he wouldn't get out of this one. Well, if it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll have. He narrowed his eyes at the Captain and tilted his head to the side, clenching his teeth ready for combat.

'What did you just say to me, _Steve_?' Tony spat the last word out as if it tasted bad on his tongue.

'I said, No. You're. Not. Did you hear me now, Anthony Stark, or were you not listening as usual?' Steve's blue eyes pierced right through the brunet, it was a gaze of pure and unfaltering determination.

Tony knew he had no hope of getting out of whatever was to follow now. He lunged forward ready for whatever blow Steve would deliver to him, but as always, the Captain was always one step ahead. Before he could even comprehend what happened, Tony's back hit the wall hard, forcefully expelling the air from his lungs, he couldn't move as the larger man easily overpowered him, gripping each of his wrists tightly on either side of him against the wall.

'It's about time somebody taught you some _discipline_, Stark. Don't you think?'

Looks like this argument is going to end the preferred way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony always did things his way, sometimes they would work but most of the time they would backfire horribly, putting those he loved in harm's way. Discipline wasn't always his strongest trait; in fact, it wasn't a trait at all. Following orders was not his style and as much as he was lectured and ranted at to change his reckless ways, he never would. A severe lack of discipline always landed Tony in difficult and awkward situations and right now he was being pinned against a wall by a very irritated soldier.

This wasn't the first time Steve had done anything like this, Tony had been subjected to a few of Steve's 'lessons' on many occasions before, but there was something different about this. He judged that this would be exceptionally demanding session from the expression on Steve's face alone.

The moment Tony's brown eyes met the glare of Steve's blue, he felt a smirk tease the corner of his mouth.

'Please bestow your wisdom upon me then, Steve!' Tony retorted with as much satire as he could muster.

The soldier growled low in his throat and pushed against Tony's wrists harder, manipulating them into one of his hands so that they were above Tony's head, his grip becoming like a vice. He leaned closer to Tony enough so that their lips could almost touch and lingered there, teasing the brunet and letting his breath play on his lips. The instant Tony tried to close the gap, one of Steve's hands pushed harshly down on the other man's chest, above where the arc reactor used to be, just at the base of his neck. Tony could feel his breathing become slightly restricted by Steve's hand as he was denied his lover's lips and softly whined. Steve leaned in close again, deliberately taunting his now virtually immobilised man for a few seconds, watching the expression on Tony's face become more desperate before moving his lips to Tony's ear speaking in a low raspy voice.

'That's Captain to you, Stark. From now on, you will do exactly as I say, when I say. You will learn to follow orders once I'm done with you. You cannot touch me unless I allow you to, you cannot speak unless spoken to and you will address me as Captain or Sir. You breech any one of these rules even once and I will make it so unbearable you will do anything for release and satisfaction, and even then I won't give it to you until I know you've learnt your lesson. Got it?'

Tony tried to push the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach to the back of his mind as he nodded with another desperate whine. Gasping suddenly when he felt Steve's teeth graze and worry the skin underneath his ear. He needed contact, he needed some sort of friction, he needed _more._

'Yes, Sir' Tony whispered, feeling Steve smile against his neck as he sucked hard on the skin there, causing Tony to moan again and arch his back slightly off the wall, tiling his head almost reflexively from all the times Steve had left marks there in the past.

'_Good boy' _

Steve continued to move his lips closer to Tony's, lightly touching them against the coarse stubble as he moved his hand from Tony's chest slowly downward.

'You're gonna be so good for me, Tony, aren't you? Prove to me how much of a good boy you can be and I'll show you how following my orders can pay off. '

'Yes, Sir'

Steve's fingers brushed slightly against Tony's crotch, then, without any warning, he pressed the palm of his hand firmly against Tony's hardening member, sealing his lips around Tony's before any sound of pleasure could escape. The brunet's mouth immediately opened at the gentle stroke of Steve's tongue against his lips and he sighed against his mouth, moaning helplessly into the kiss wanting more of Steve. As soon as he tried to buck his hips into the Captain's hand, Steve moved it away, just out of reach from Tony, denying him of any sort of release or pleasure and just letting it build and build and build. A mischievous smirk played across the soldier's features accompanied by a quirk of the eyebrow as Tony whimpered.

'Captain, please!'

'My, somebody's very needy tonight aren't they?' Steve mocked 'just look at the state of you, Tony! I haven't even done anything yet. You're going have to do a lot more than that to convince me that you deserve it.'

Tony looked helplessly at his lover, brown eyes wide and pleading, mouth slightly pouted and head tilted to the side.

'That's not going to work, Tony.'

Steve loosened his grip on Tony's wrists and let them fall. It took all of Tony's resolve and self-restraint to resist grabbing any part of Steve he could get a hold of and running his hands all over his body. But he didn't have long to contemplate breaking this rule because Steve was lifting him over his shoulder, walking towards the direction of the bedroom.

Of course the lesson hadn't begun yet; they hadn't even reached the 'classroom.'


	3. Chapter 3

The love Steve felt for Tony was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. The future was a terrifying and unfamiliar labyrinth of entropy and technology to him and he felt the world had gotten itself into a hurry. When he had just begun to walk and take his first steps as a reformed man in the shape of a super soldier, he was ruthlessly cast out of his timeline and into chaos. At least that's what it initially felt like, he would question how the people in the 21st century would keep up with this rat-race they had created for themselves, how they would navigate the baffling machinery and convoluted schedules that would form part of their everyday lives. He just didn't get it.

Tony was the personification of this new world, just as perplexing and puzzling as the digital age he was now living in, and yet, he seemed to be the only thing that made sense. Steve even to this day would never understand this inconsistency but put it down to the fact that Tony was like Howard in so many ways (more than Tony would like to admit). It was around Tony that he felt comfortable, the mechanic would familiarise him with the gadgets and lifestyles of the millennium. He would console Steve when he was having a hard time and would listen to his experiences from the 1940's. Tony and Steve drew ever closer, realising how paralleled their stories were, how similar their hardships have been and marvelling that these two stories, running alongside each other in two completely different timelines had fatefully crossed and, eventually, intertwined.

Steve loved Tony and Tony loved Steve more than either could know. The deep and inextinguishable compassion both felt for each other only meant that even the mere thought of losing the other would break them and send them into an overdrive of overprotectiveness. Tony's impetuous tendencies didn't exactly help Steve in reassuring him of his lover's safety, and that is why they argued. Because Steve cares. It was not until quite recently that Steve had taken it upon himself to 'mentor' Tony like he had when teaching him about the modern world. He felt that Tony needed to be taught a lesson in more ways than one whenever he acted dangerously; abandoning him after an argument wasn't going to be an option any more, not after the last time. And so, when Steve was carrying Tony to the bedroom, he knew this lesson had to be as memorable and enjoyable as possible, but most importantly, as powerful as the love he felt for Tony.

The second the door clicked shut to the bedroom, Steve had Tony up against the wall again. His hands slipped under Tony's deep blue shirt and black tie to caress the skin with his bare calloused hands, feeling every inch he could as well as the scars that decorated his chest, reminding them both of the truly profound life Tony has lived. He looked Tony in the eyes as he ran his fingers over the sternotomy scar from when the arc was removed, with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes, a brief calm before the storm of the lesson that was to follow. Steve's lips met Tony's again and the kiss quickly turned from tender and loving to passionate and demanding, it took all of Tony's resolve to not cling to the Captain as tightly as he could and pull him closer but Steve was going to make this a lesson to remember, Tony had better reluctantly comply to this unbearable rule…for as long as he could anyway.

Steve swallowed Tony's pleasured moans as he probed his mouth with his tongue, running his hands up and down Tony's sides until eventually letting them rest on his hips and pushing them further back into the wall. The kiss diverted Steve's attention that it took him longer than it should have to realise that Tony's hands currently running through and gripping his blond locks were not allowed to be there. He immediately and abruptly broke the kiss, looking at Tony with pure disappointment.

'What did I say about you touching me?'

Tony's face immediately dropped from desire to fear, he didn't have an answer or an excuse for this one; he had broken a rule and was going to be punished. Why oh why could he not control himself?!

'I thought you were going to be good for me, Tony? What happened? I guess I have no choice now.'

Steve unknotted the black tie from around his 'student's' neck and kept his unimpressed eyes on Tony's as he took a hold of his wrists and directed them to the small of Tony's back.

'Since you clearly don't have enough self-control over your hands, I've had to resort to these measures.' He tutted and shook his head as he tightly tied Tony's wrists together with the tie, Tony could already feel the material chafe and cut uncomfortably as he was bound by his own selfishness. 'You've only got yourself to blame, if you'd only followed my rules. Such a shame…'

Steve unbuttoned Tony's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders as far down his arms as he could, letting it pool at Tony's bound wrists.

'Will you promise to be a good boy from now on, Tony?'

The brunet gasped as Steve started to tease one of his now exposed nipples between a finger and a thumb, sucking and licking at the other.

'mmmm, yes Steve- I mean, Captain, yes Sir! I'll be good, I'll be so good for you, I promise!'

Steve bit down on Tony's clavicle, hearing the other man moan and mumble unintelligible sounds as he bit almost hard enough to draw blood at the mention of his name, which was also not allowed. That was definitely going to leave a handsome mark tomorrow morning.

The soldier teased Tony more now that his hands were bound by slowly stripping off his own white t-shirt, running his own hands down his perfectly sculpted muscular torso and biting his bottom lip.

'Don't you wish you had complied to my rules now, Tony? These could have been your hands feeling my body, I would have let you as well.' Steve shrugged 'but I guess you won't learn if I go too easy on you.'

Steve could see Tony visibly pull against the restraints, inhaling sharply, keeping his chin up in defiance and trying to keep his face expressionless. He wasn't going to let Steve know he was winning but the frustrated and feeble attempt to escape the restraint was enough to give him away. Steve simply smirked in response.

'You're so cute'

Tony felt his legs being lifted up by Steve as he wrapped them around his waist, sighing in relief when he finally felt the friction he had been desiring for so long. Steve thrust his hips agonisingly slowly against Tony and both men could feel the other hardening underneath their clothes. Tony just wanted Steve inside of him and bucked against Steve, trying to increase his irritating pace. Steve was just being a terrible tease right now and Tony couldn't stand it.

'Captain' Tony whined against Steve's shoulder, trying to make the other man increase his speed, but the soldier just stilled Tony's hips with his hands, shaking his head at Tony whilst carrying him over to the bed and dropping him onto his back. Tony complained in discomfort as his body weight was now resting on his arms tied behind him. Steve climbed on top of Tony, pressing his chest against the smaller man's, adding to the discomfort as he attacked Tony's neck with his teeth.

'Uh, Captain, please, I need-'

'Know your place, Tony. I'm the one giving the orders here.'

Tony's heavy breathing arrested for a brief moment, knowing he had fucked up again and anticipating the next punishment, but Steve instead pulled harshly at Tony's suit trousers, taking those and his underwear off in one fluid motion.

Tony groaned as the air hit his aching neglected cock as it bobbed free and he instinctively arched up towards Steve only to have the other man flip him over onto his front. He felt a hand on his stomach as he pulled upwards.

'On your knees.'

Tony complied and felt his breath hitch as Steve leaned over him, his crotch pressing into Tony and he could feel everything through those thin sweatpants Steve still had on. The Captain's hand still stayed on Tony's stomach dangerously close to his cock and he yearned for the other man to move his hand down and satisfy him, but instead Steve caressed Tony's lips with the fingers of his other hand, working them inside his mouth.

'Suck.'

Like the good boy he was trying to be, the brunet sucked Steve's fingers and circled his tongue around them, feeling the pleasure increasingly pool within him as Steve leaned down to lick at his ear and nibble on his ear lobe.

'That's two orders you've followed perfectly, Tony.' Steve praised as he continued to lick his ear. 'I'm impressed.'

He removed his fingers from Tony's mouth and leaned away from the brunet as he made a small whine at the loss of contact and warmth. That whine, however, caught in Tony's throat as he felt those same two fingers press against his hole and slowly work their way inside. His breathing hitched as he tried to push back against Steve's fingers, cursing his tied wrists for compromising his leverage as well as cursing Steve's deliberate slow pace.

'Didn't I tell you that good behaviour would earn you rewards?' Steve pushed in deeper and started to twist and scissor his fingers inside, grinning when he felt Tony give a small jolt as he brushed his prostate.

'Ah- yes, Oh Captain, I'm so good for you, I'll be so –uh, well behaved from now on. I…' Tony's sentence was cut off by a whimper as Steve abused his prostate. The inventor breathed hard against the bed sheets his head rested on and rocked his body against Steve's fingers.

'Do you know how much I love you like this?' Steve's voice sounded strained and low as he tried to hold back his own arousal at the mere sight of Tony like this for him. Completely open, pliable and all his. 'You're such a good boy for me, such a beautiful boy and all mine.' Steve leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear again 'I love you like this.'

Tony moaned loud and pushed back harder crying out his desires without a second of thought. 'Yes, Steve, I'm so good. Ah- yes! Oh, Steve, fuck me, I've been so good for you! Yes!'

Steve immediately pulled his fingers out of Tony and ignored the man complain at the loss. The once praising tone in his voice changed to monotonous disappointment. 'So close, Tony, you were so close.' He rested his hand on one of the cheeks of Tony's buttocks and gently stroked the skin there. 'I'm going to have to punish you again.' And with that sentence Tony received a punishment unlike any Steve had delivered to him before. The instant the descending hand harshly came into contact with the skin of Tony's buttock, the man cried out in a muddled confusion of pleasure and pain. The stinging impulse coursing through his nerves making him shudder and reel. The subsequent blows the Captain landed on his buttocks became increasingly intense on his over-sensitised skin and his cries matched that until the blond stopped and ran his hands over the sore red globes. He turned Tony onto his back and lovingly kissed him, it was hot and messy and full of fiery lust. Tony was left struggling for breath as Steve broke the kiss and stood up to retrieve something from where they kept their 'toys.' The punishment wasn't over yet.

Tony heard the familiar pop of the cap of the lube and stretched his body to see what Steve was doing at the other end of the room, sitting up as the now completely naked man returned with a small, red slippery object in his hand as well as something else he couldn't identify. He was pushed down onto his back and his legs were spread wide before he could even start to guess what the object currently being pressed against his entrance was. Steve remained silent as he leaned over the brunet, slowly advancing the lubed-up butt plug into Tony, hearing him hum and bite his lip at the sensation. He wasn't going to let Tony get off easy at him trying to give orders again, just when he got so close he would take a hundred steps back again. He pressed a small button at the base of the plug once it was fully inside of him and revelled at the sight of Tony writhe and pant at the vibrations now coursing through him. Steve wasn't going to let Tony get pleasure out of this plug for too long, he was meant to be being punished and so, before Tony could even realise what he was doing, Steve grabbed the brunet's cock and deftly slipped a constricting cock ring onto him. He was going to make Tony work for this.

'No, no no no, Steve, no I can't…why?'

'You're not going to be able to come until I say so. You thought you were getting off easy just now weren't you? Well, let me tell you what you're gonna do for me now. You are going to take this and not make one sound of complaint. You are going to keep that plug in for as long as I say so, the ring won't let you come until I let you and you will do everything I order you to. If you even dare to come before I let you, then I will make you regret it more than anything you have ever regretted. And Tony?' Steve pulled the mechanic up into a kneeling position pulling hard on his hair as he forcibly tipped his head back, leaning to within an inch of his lips. 'That's _Captain _or _Sir _to you, remember?'

'Yes, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir!' Tony practically sobbed out, knowing he was in for a hard time. He submitted under Steve's kiss and didn't even try to assert any sort of dominance, moaning defeated into the kiss as he felt the plug shift uncomfortably inside him, reminding him of the ever evolving pleasure reaching incomprehensible levels as it jabbed against his prostate and vibrated, almost sending him into overload.

The Captain pulled back and looked condescendingly at Tony, manipulating his hand at the back of Tony's head to push the man's lips towards his fully erect cock.

'Suck.' He ordered for the second time that night.

Tony drunk in the impressive sight of the super soldier like he always did, breathing hot air onto the throbbing erection as his lips came into contact with the head. His tongue flicked out and licked the leaking head before opening his mouth fully to take the length into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could to prove himself to his lover. Steve moaned above him and his hands threaded into the brunet curls as he bucked gently into his mouth, his breathing becoming increasingly heavier.

'Ahhhh, yes, Tony, that's it. Good. Mmmmm.'

Steve looked down at his student, seeing his head bobbing as he sucked hard. God, he looked delicious with his lips wrapped around his cock like that. Steve continued to commend Tony and his amazing blowjobs as he felt Tony lick along the base of his cock and moan as he took Steve into his mouth again. Steve couldn't stop staring at Tony and when the genius looked up at him, pupils blown wide with lust, eyebrows raised and sore lips stretched around him, Steve lost it.

The blond pulled out of Tony and grabbed his face with both hands, growling as he thrust his cock into Tony's open mouth. He moaned loud as Tony expertly took his cock as deep as he could and let Steve fuck his mouth, swallowing around him and pleasuring Steve as his throat muscles constricted around him. He couldn't breathe with the pace Steve was going at and almost choked, but he was doing it for Steve and persisted. He couldn't fuck up now, not when he was doing so well with Steve's words of praise. Not when he was so close and suffering the jabs of the plug for the last time he almost got as close and ruined it. The truth is, he actually loved it when Steve fucked his mouth to the point that he could barely breathe. He loved hearing Steve moan and call his name as he felt his own breathing becoming increasingly difficult.

'Ah, ah! Yes, Tony! Oh god, yes!' Steve howled out. 'Tony!' He looked down at the sight of his lover again, seeing that he was struggling yet persisting so well like an A+ student. 'You love taking my cock don't you, taking it all into your pretty little mouth.' Tony nodded. 'You're such a pretty little whore, taking it all, look at you gagging for it.' Tony moaned in pleasure at Steve's words and the vibrations from his moan caused the blond to shudder as he came into his mouth, panting as he pulled out and Tony coughed and spluttered. He swallowed as much come as he could but some made its way onto Tony's bottom lip, Steve smiled and kissed Tony gently, licking the come away and tasting himself on the brunet's perfect lips as the other caught his breath.

'You've been so good.' Steve spoke softly. Tony looked up at him expectantly, hoping he had done enough and held on long enough with all the unbearable stimulation within him. Tony dared not to say a word as Steve wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tilted his chin up with the other for another tender chaste kiss. The Captain leaned Tony onto his back slowly and pulled the plug out as he looked kindly down at his A+ student. He slipped the ring off Tony and placed his already erect again cock at his puckered, stretched entrance. Tony's eyes widened at Steve as he dared to wordlessly ask that question. Does he deserve it?

Steve nodded.

The inventor moaned loud and long as he at last received what he had been working so hard for all night. He tipped his head back and arched his back off the mattress as Steve eased into him. He could feel the other man fiddle with his tie around his wrists and felt the sweet freedom as the restraint loosened and he regained the use of his arms and hands again. Tony threw his arms around Steve and pulled him tightly against him as the larger man enveloped him and held him just as tight.

'Steve!' Tony panted against Steve as he buried his face into his neck, meeting his thrusts, each one sending a pulse of euphoric satisfaction though him. The air was filled with Steve's moans and Tony's cries and it only took a few thrusts against his prostate to have Tony howling out Steve's name to the heavens. The release he had worked so hard for, the release he was going to remember for a long time. The lesson he had endured, all to feel the pure delight of the best release he had ever had in his life. Ribbons of white painted across Tony's stomach and the constriction of muscles around Steve's cock caused the soldier to release again for the second time that night as he rode out his orgasm, chanting Tony's name repeatedly.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, panting and fully spent after an intense session. Tony winced as Steve pulled out of him and sat up. He pulled Tony onto his lap so that he was straddling his waist and pulled him close, embracing the brunet tightly as the other man nuzzled into his neck, still feeling him trembling from the intensity of the night. Steve soothed Tony and stroked his back, whispering words of encouragement, praise, admiration and love to him. He didn't expect Tony to show as much discipline as he did just then, he knew he would fuck up on occasion but was never going to take it any further than he did, even if Tony did mess up again.

Tony pulled back and looked at Steve with a melancholy expression as he swallowed and looked down. Steve frowned in confusion and stroked his face lovingly, tilting his chin to look up at him.

'Tony. Hey, hey…look at me' Tony did. 'Tony, are you- are you mad at me?'

The man shook his head but the expression still remained on his face.

'Tony, look, I don't blame you if you're mad at me; those things I said to you in the kitchen were completely out of line, I was angry and I completely disregarded your…'

'No, you were right. About everything.' The man spoke for the first time in what felt like forever, a dejected tone in his voice. 'I put people in harm's way, that's all I seem to be good for. You were right about me almost getting Pepper killed. I'm an idiot, a complete fool. And if anyone was out of line it was me. I of all people should know how much of a hard time you are having in this century and I go and say that you don't belong here like the idiot I am. And then I say…' Tony choked back a sob as he continued to speak. 'I say that we aren't meant to be together. Well the truth is, Steve, I need you. You coming into my life was the best thing that had ever happened to be, I'm not half the man I am without you!'

Steve listened to Tony with a consoling expression and simply leant forward to capture his lips and kiss him with all the love he had to give. Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. How upsetting it was to hear Tony speak about himself like this in such a self-loathing and destructive manner so unlike that of the Tony Stark of Stark Industries the world sees. The man is broken and Steve is the only one who could fix him. The mechanic couldn't even fix himself and that is why Steve is there, to love Tony unconditionally and be loved in return. Neither could live without the other and Steve loved him so much, needed him so much. How could Tony not know that?

Tony's fingers brushed over Steve's bruise forming on his forehead and he looked like he was being torn apart inside with guilt.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered.

'Shut up, Tony' Steve said with a smile and another quick kiss to Tony's lips to make sure he really would shut up. 'I've been in countless explosions and you really think a coffee cup is going to kill a super soldier off?' Steve's smile became wider 'Not to mention I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times!' Tony laughed for the first time that night and put his forehead against Steve's.

'I am sorry, though, for being so stupid and…' Steve placed his index finger on Tony's lips, grinning stupidly at him. Tony's lips reflexively curled upwards at Steve's expression.

'Tony?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

'Yes, Sir.'

**The End**


End file.
